Sandwich
by Skitter160
Summary: It was a spoken/unspoken pact that the twins would share everything. Too bad for Bolin that neither of them had bothered to inform him of this until a morning of debauchery. Or was it? Pointless, definitely naughty but bordering sweet . Oocness ensues.


_A/N: **First and foremost not incest!** It's a sandwich... Of sorts? Secondly rated M for a reason! So please be a good kiddie and leave if you're not of age. **Thirdly I didn't actually even finish the episode or any further than these characters introductions so out of character-ness is going to be in abundance.** That said I don't know where this came from. I just go with the muse and she/he/it demanded this. I'm not going to blame Tsukiyama... but I'm not going to not blame him either._

 **Disclaimer: Well obviously the characters aren't mine or I'd be rolling in the dough. Instead I'm living off of reviews so make em nice?**

Whatever belonged to Eska also belonged to Desna. At least that was the arrangement they had made in the past, too many years ago to count. In the years to come since nothing had changed, they had shared everything from birthdays to presents. So when he slipped into bed with the two of them he didn't think he'd done anything wrong.

Bolin though must not have been informed of his coming as he squirmed in his sleep feeling another body press against his own. Desna paid it no mind, wrapping his long tan arms around the pale body in front of him. When his sister stirred at his actions he looked across the pale chest at her smiling. She smiled back approvingly. This wasn't a problem, they'd already discussed their mutual affection for the Earthbender. Now was just the time to act on it.

 **x.x (smut starts here just saying) x.x**

When Bolin woke up that morning he was expecting to feel blissful and maybe just a little bit smug at having had sex for the first time. However what greeted him was confusion as he was lying on his back with his arms spread out and both of them were being used as pillows for his bed mates. The problem with that was that he had gone to bed with his long time girlfriend, alone. And while company wasn't bad this other body was male. He could tell from the morning wood pressed against his thigh. 'Calm down...there could be an explanation for this..I could be dreaming...' He assured himself before he started panicking and woke everyone else up. After all if he wasn't dreaming it wouldn't help to wake them up with screaming. It also wouldn't help his case any if anyone else decided to walk in that moment. Taking a deep calming breath he decided it wouldn't hurt to figure out who he was in bed with. It wasn't like he didn't have an idea, and while the idea was not unappealing he wouldn't mind being wrong. Someone having wandered into their bed by mistake would be just fine with him, and easier to deal with.

Taking another deep calming breath he continued looking up at the ceiling while he did his best to keep his movements minimal as he looked from left to right. What he found was what he had both hoped and feared. He was sandwiched between the twins. On his right was his long time girlfriend Eska sleeping peacefully with her warm naked body pressed into his, this was what he had expected to wake up to. However on his left was an equally peacefully sleeping and naked Desna, his girlfriend's twin brother. The brunette found himself taking another long and deep calming breath ignoring the sudden twitch from beneath the sheets that may or may not have anything to do with the situation he found himself in. 'Calm down...' He forcefully reminded himself that there could be another explanation and there was no need to get his hopes up. 'This could still be a dream...' A soft mewl from his left and the harder press of another body had him swallowing that thought. 'It could be a mistake, I used to wander into Mako's bed when I was younger...' That thought didn't lead him anywhere though as his brain helpfully reminded him that was over ten years ago and he was never naked when he wandered in.

'So maybe there isn't an excuse...but now what?' Doing his best not to wake them Bolin looked over the twins again and thought about the situation as it was instead of trying to make excuses. There really weren't any excuses to be had and if he didn't get some release soon he was going to be turning blue. His brain oh so helpfully reminded him again that he was trapped between two seemingly willing bodies and it wasn't as if he hadn't fantasized about it before. Because he had. While he had been dating Eska he had been getting to know Desna right along side her and he would be remiss to say that he wasn't interested in the other male. Society aside he had thought about having both of them more than once. Of course he had thought it selfish and impossible so he'd let go of Desna, while loving Eska like everyone thought he should and holding both in his heart. He couldn't help sighing loudly as he thought about how awkward this was going to be when they woke up either way.

"Bolin..." Eska curled further into the brunette a smile on her lips as she kissed his shoulder. She knew he might have been awake for awhile thinking about the predicament he had gotten into. She certainly hoped he would be accepting, she thought he would. If she thought it would scare him off she never would have agreed in the first place, pact or not. While she wanted to share everything with her brother neither of them were willing to lose the one person that made them feel, not just other emotions but love.

"I'm..." Bolin paused finding his own voice low and guff, the same timbre it had been last night when he was afraid that he might hurt her. He was afraid of that now too because he loved her, and if he were honest with himself, he was pretty okay with this situation. "I'm awake." He finally finished looking over at her unable to hide the adoration in his eyes seeing her face when she just woke up. They had been dating for a long time but that was their first time, having waited until they were both of age and readiness. Not to mention the tribe's approval of a possible marriage in the future.

"Eska...Bolin?" Desna's voice was unsure and groggy and while he spoke he buried his head in the crook of the arm he was using as a headrest. The shifting only made him moan though as he unintentionally pressed his hard on against a soft thigh. Biting his lip he hoped that he hadn't ruined his chances with that as Eska may or may not have told the Earthbender anything about their pact yet. Or even mentioned it.

"We're here brother." Eska answered shifting herself to be half draped across the board chest of her lover a she looked over at the dark hair of her brother, it was all she could see of him. "We just woke up." She smiled at the brunette sandwiched between them and ran a finger over the side of his neck enticingly. The way he responded with a low sigh, leaning into her touch had her letting her hopes get the better of her.

Bolin, while he would admit was enjoying himself, felt that this was probably the time to ask for answers. "So before things get too much more awkward for me...Will someone explain what's going on?" He looked between his girlfriend on his chest and her brother buried in his side, ignoring the throbbing between his legs as he did so. He couldn't help it if her bare breasts were positioned in such a provocative way and the cock pressing into his side was pulsing in rhythm with his own. Even so he did his best not to sound as turned on as he was or as desperate as he might have felt if he were allowing himself to think about it.

Lifting his head Desna shifted so he was sitting with his thighs between the pale ones spread eagle on the bed unashamed of his nakedness. He sat there looking down at both Bolin and his sister. Not that he cared to look at his sister at all, he was too busy being captivated by those stunning green eyes looking into his own. The same earnest green eyes they had both fallen for long ago. "I guess Eska didn't tell you then..." He leaned forward his cock rubbing against the thigh he was riding, drawing a long moan from his lips. He also noted the non-repulsed reaction with more hope than he felt he had right to.

Bolin had to lick his lips as both twins rose staring down at him hands trailing down his chest and towards his throbbing groin. This wasn't what he had expected to wake up to. And as it stood he was hoping this wasn't some twisted dream he would wake up from as their fingers closed around his manhood.

"We share." They said in unison as their hands worked together moving up and down his shaft as they spoke both of them licking their lips. "We'd like to share you too." Eska leaned down kissing his forehead giving him a face full of breast as Desna slid down his thigh to bend over more kissing his chest. They both looked at him again icy blue eyes, not cold but smoldering as they stared into his own. "Will you let us?" They asked again in unison and he found himself unable to answer in anything more than a groan of pleasure which had them both smirking as they continued patiently waiting consent.

Bolin moaned once more while gathering his thoughts realizing they wanted an actual answer. "While my answer is yes, I'm going to have be honest here for a moment before we go much further." The brunette half sat up onto his elbows to look a them more clearly. Yet even then he couldn't help letting his hands wander over the bodies offered to him, testing the waters so to speak. One hand casually teasing the pert nipples offered to him by Eska and the other caressing Desna's closest cheek unable to reach much further with their current position. The brunette knew he was already wound up and if they started they weren't going to be stopping anytime soon so this needed to be said now. Even if he was fairly certain that they knew, words were important too. "I've always wanted both..." He wasn't able to finish that thought as he was pulled into a deep kiss by Eska her long black hair framing his chest as she twisted her body to reach him. He could feel her hands coming to wrap around his face pulling it closer while he felt Desna shifting below sliding down his leg and completely out of reach. But he could feel warm hands sliding along his heated skin just as wanton as the tongue lapping it's way into familiarity with his own.

Bolin was moaning lowly pulling his girlfirend further into him as he bucked his hips, hands full of curves as she rubbed against him wantonly ignoring her twin. Then for a moment everything narrowed down to the sensation of lips pressed against his hard cock as they kissed it reverently before a tongue darted out caressing in their wake. The Earthbender was frozen in place unable to do more than moan as his cock found it's way into a warm mouth, searching fingers groping his ass fervently. Those deft fingers were pulling him forward as he re-found motion in his own hands, dragging them along darkened skin leaving trails of pleasure in his wake. He was bucking his hips into that cavernous heat losing himself completely to the sensations of the bodies pressed against him, warm and wanton. Then suddenly the heat was gone and both sets of blue eyes were narrowed on him. Questioning him. He met blue with green his assent unspoken but evident.

The Earthbender shivered the moment broken with more moans as Eska's teeth sunk into his neck, marking him even while distracting him from Desna leaving the bed. He returned seconds later accompanied by the sound of a bottle being opened. The only other sound that had been heard in the room beside their moans in at least twenty minutes. He thought about it for a split second until he was flipping over with the momentum that Desna had given them as well as the pulling of long slender arms. This was about to happen and for second his body froze even under all the sensations of pleasure being pressed against him in the form of twins.

"Don't worry we'll be gentle." Was all the Earthbender heard as he felt warm sure hands on his ass, his own hands teasing the curves of the warm body beneath him in enjoyment and distraction. Above him he could feel the hands kneading and working their way towards their goal. He was too worked up to be too tense though as they both assaulted his senses with kisses and caresses he had no hope of keeping up with, though he couldn't help but try.

The bruenette could feel every kiss, nip, and lick on his back as the ravenette worked a finger into the tight ass in front of him. The ravenette's other hand was working to make sure that any discomfort was worked away by long strokes to his cock that left him moaning. He knew Eska was trying to keep it from hurting too as she licked and sucked on his neck with zealous abandon enjoying the way his fingers teased her. Letting his hands trail down her body he stretched her in time with the strokes drawing moans from her swollen lips. He also did his best to rain down kisses, licks, and nips to his girlfriend's delectable body as he did so wanting her to be ready at the same time. When he found himself unconsciously bucking his hips backwards he growled low in his throat turning to catch the lips on his shoulder in a searing kiss. When he pulled back he smirked. "Together?" It was barely a question as he made sure to catch the heated blues before looking back down to see that it was okay with the other ravenette.

The twins agreed eagerly with nods and moans as fingers thrust at the same time into two different bodies sending a shiver through the connection. With another searing kiss the brunette let the ravenette lead his cock forward into his own hand as he felt a large and very ready cock surging forward as well. With an exchanged look and an exhale of readiness they both thrust Bolin into Eska and Desna into him. It was the strangest and most wonderful thing they had ever felt. All three moaning in unison with the feeling of a higher level connection as their bodies all moved together for the first time.

To Eska and Bolin it was somehow better than the night before when they had come together. Their hands wandering around their naked bodies for anything they could take purchase of exchanging kisses and bites. But this was different this was, it was something else.

"Spirits..." Bolin found himself grunting as he thrust hard into the raventte beneath him and felt the one above him thrust into him at the same time. Then they began moving in earnest the rhythm ebbing like the flow of the tide finding balance. Then suddenly just as he was getting used the feeling Desna hit something inside that had him seeing stars. Moaning loudly was all the brunette could do against the sensation still thrusting himself as he arched his back twisting to kiss Desna with all the passion he could muster from that angle. Beneath him he could feel nails biting into his flesh as fingers raked down his chest from pleasure.

"Bol-in" Eska was moaning her own back arching as she pushed their bodies together biting at the pale neck marking it further while her brother did the same to the other side. This man was theirs. And the way he was making her insides feel, not to mention her feelings, as they thrust over and over it was taking her towards the edge. Pale hands were everywhere followed by lips and teeth. She could barely keep from screaming with the added oomph in his thrusts from her brother's momentum.

"Eska..." The Earthbender moaned into a tanned ear as he thrust steadily, hands holding her hips steady as the hands on his own hips dug in deeper to thrust deeper into him. He felt like his body was on fire as they came together again. "Desna..." He could feel himself getting nearer unable to take the friction building between them but he was going to do his best. He'd never felt anything so all encompassing as this pleasure. He only hoped they could feel it too.

"Bolin.." Desna was moaning in a pale ear licking it then down the neck towards the tight body already covered in marks and sweat. He couldn't even think as he continued thrusting his hands doing their best to hold them up as he knew the pale hands explored his sister. Hands he hoped would explore his own body later, for now though he would take this. This heat wrapped around him, intermediate kisses directed his way, and the warm feeling building in the pit of his stomach that was coiling tightly the more he thrust. "Together?" The ravenette asked nibbling the crook of a pale shoulder. The only answer he got were low moans from his sister and their shared lover as they sped up again all of them so close. And with a final burst of passion they were completed and spent toppling on the bed the same way they had woken up.

"Whoa..." It was a shared sentiment and it was unsure who had said it as they shifted a little more comfortably and the room fell into the semi silence of deep panting breaths. Followed by deep sighs of contentment.

For a moment Bolin lay there quietly between the twins, once more sandwiched between them. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm himself and counted to three. If when he opened his eyes this hadn't been a dream he was going to accept reality and he certainly hoped it came with more mornings and hopefully nights too like this one. When he opened his eyes he saw Eska to his right all boneless and contentedly curled into him with a smile then he looked to his left where Desna lay with an almost identical smile and boneless contentedly curled into him. And he allowed himself to smile. "So before I get my hopes up this wasn't a one time thing right?"

Both twins laughed softly and curled further into him with larger smiles. "No, we just told you we share."

"Well then let's share a nap because I'm worn out." Bolin pulled them closer and closed his eyes again. Everything else could be dealt with later for right now he had his two favorite people, now lovers laying next to him. There wasn't anything to complain about.

 _A/N: Well still going to blame Tsukiyama because it's probably his fault anyway. Please review, but be kind?_


End file.
